


A way

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Skyrim [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, beginning of a romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie is going away from Whiterun for a while. Vilkas can't seem to accept the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A way to the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos! I love you for forever! ♥♥♥

"Ellie, you need to realize that Ulfric isn't as honorable as he seems to be." 

"And yet his men tried to save me. I know what I'm doing Vilkas." 

Vilkas pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy exhale. Ellie was adamant in going to Windhelm, _helping the right side_ she said, and Vilkas couldn't make her stay. Not even Kodlak could, and that was surprising. Ever since becoming the werewolf she changed. She immersed herself in research of the cure, almost knowing where to find it not to mention that she located all of the shards for Wuuthrad, but then she took Lucia under her wings. Lydia loved the kid and sometimes the little Lucia called her mama. Maybe that was why Ellie wanted the house repaired? So they all could live in a better house? But why would she allow Athis to stay for so long? 

Vilkas was sitting on the wooden chair with his lips pressed together, one hand massaging his temples while the other held iron mug full of mead. He was frustrated to say the least. Farkas was training with Ria, well if you call flirting _training_ , and most of the Companions were out doing jobs. Ellie was home, getting ready for the journey. ' _She is most likely collecting her things now',_ Vilkas thought and let his body take him away from the courtyard. 

He stopped in front of Breezehome, house Ellie got from the Jarl, and stood there not sure what to do. "Aren't you Mister Vilkas?" A voice behind him got his attention. "That I am, little one." He said to Lucia, smiling softly. "Are you waiting for big sister? She has to go away soon... " The little girl said, her voice sounding as heartbroken as she looked. Vilkas looked at the child, his hand slowly patting her head. "Don't worry lass, I'm sure she comes back soon enough."

"No she won't. Jarl Ulfric want's her to stay for forever!" Lucia cried out and ran inside the house. Lydia stood nearby, gaze turned to floor when she saw Vilkas. "Want to come inside?" She murmured and opened the door a little wider. As Vilkas came inside, he noticed the bookcase filled to the brim and the little pantry, too, filled up as much as it could be. He heard soft crying and a soothing voice. _The lass must have run after Ellie_ , Vilkas mused, and went right inside the little room at the back of the house.

"But... but you can't stay there! What will me and mama do? And what will others do without you?" Lucia held Ellie around her waist as she cried and shuddered. "I will come home as soon as I'm able... you know I won't leave you or mama." Ellie soothingly talked to Lucia, holding her close and gently combing through her hair. 

"B-but..."

"No buts... you need to help mama around the house okay? And be nice to Athis, mama is making eyes on him." Lucia laughed and wiped her nose and eyes. Ellie kissed her forehead and looked up just to see Vilkas standing there, meeting her gaze. Lydia took Lucia away from Ellie, saying something about going outside for a while, so it was only Vilkas and Ellie inside a small room.

"You didn't tell us you need to stay in Windhelm."

"Only for a few weeks, I'll be back before you know it." 

"But you want to stay over there."

"I... yes."

With wide eyes Vilkas stared at her while she looked at her hands, playing with her thumbs nervously. Vilkas marched to her and grasped her by the shoulders. "You are willing to leave? What did that man promise you that you are willing to leave your family behind?" He growled at her, fingers digging into her arms. And then Ellie blushed. Blushed red. But not from anger.

"I find him honorable enough to be in his company. Is it so hard to understand that... never mind."

"No. Say it to me."

"I fancy him, alright? He is honorable, and he loves his people! And, and he asked me to come and live in Windhelm because there was a house available and- "

"And did you ever stop and wonder that it might be because you're the person who _saved_ him? That he's doing this because he does not want to look bad?"

Ellie huffed and shrugged his hands away from her shoulders. "Is it because you worry about me being werewolf? He doesn't know, and he never will. I'm working on a cure with Kodlak-"

"And yet you're going as far from Kodlak as you can. How will you help him when you're on the other side of Skyrim? Through letters?"

"No! I never said I won't come back sometime-"

"But when will that sometime be? A year? Two? The old man does not have that much time, you dimwit!"

"I am a dimwit?! What is this about Vilkas? This isn't about Ulfric nor Kodlak, is it? What is making you so angry that you have come here and call me names?"

She was making him admit it, wasn't she? He blocked the doorway with his massive statue and gazed down at her. How tiny she is, he realized. Barely reaching his chin, even when she stands on her tiptoes. A nord, she calls herself, but not many people believe her. Vilkas among them. But she lacks the sun-kissed skin of bretons or ebony skin of redguards. And she cannot be elven nor she is an orc. She had told him once that the most fresh memory she has was when the Imperial forces beat her to the ground and pushed her onto the cart that should have been her ending. ' _But then Ulfric with his forces save her and she runs with one of them to safety, and he leaves her in Riverwood with his sister._ ' He remembers. 

Ellie sat on the bed with a loud exhale and a pout on the lips. He had to admit that she was lovely. The first time he saw her, she seemed almost otherworldly. Long scarlet hair, emerald eyes and pale skin. Even her lips were almost pale, ivory. She was clearly freezing in her armor, well, if you could call that armor. Just some leather pants, tall boots and an upper piece that looked more like someone tore the skirts in front while they left them at the back. And the ebony chestplate. That was her armor. One piece of ebony on her chest. 

She didn't change that much, truth to be told. Only added a pair of gauntlets made of ebony. Still, that was all of her armor.

' _I'm an archer._ ' She told him once. ' _I don't need those clunky armors or heavy plates. I'm an archer, a hunter. I have to move swiftly. Someone has to watch out for you, no?_ ' And he believed her. She was his shield-sister ever since becoming a Companion. Farkas was the first one who ever got her on a mission. 

It would be a lie if he said that he wasn't jealous. But it was too soon for both of them, and Vilkas knew that. 

Vilkas stood rigid in front of her, gazing down at her, much to her displeasure. Ellie sighed once more and stood up. "If there's nothing else, I would like to go. I need to get to Windhelm in three days."

"Is someone coming with you?"

"No, and I would like it to stay that way. Don't worry about me Vil. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself!" Ellie smiled at him, patted his shoulder and took her backpack. She then proceeded to get out of the room both of them were standing in and marched to the little kitchen. She grasped the coat on the table and covered herself with it. It was a coat made from a black bear, once he and Ellie killed the first time they were on a job together.

"I'll be back in two weeks. I promise." 

"I hold you on that promise lass."

The redhead turned to him with a glare that turned out to be playful. "Well, I have to give you something to remember me by, no?" She said and turned so both of them were face to face. "What do you- " Vilkas was at a loss.

She kissed his cheek. The little vixen kissed his cheek. And she had the decency to laugh at him! 

"You- "

" _Me_? It's all you Vilkas! You should've seen your face! I remember this for forever!" She giggled. Actually giggled!

She stopped suddenly and studied his face. "I hope you're not too angry with me. Promise you protect Farkas from Aela and Skjor? Ah, and could you please kick Athis if he hurts Lydia? It would mean a-"

"A lot, yes, I know."

"Thank you Vilkas. Well... see you in a few weeks!" 

And she ran.


	2. A message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodlak and Tilma worry about Ellie. Turns out, they are completely right.

It's been a week now, Kodlak was beginning to feel restless. Something wasn't right. Ellie promised to write him every other day but he only got one letter. And even that letter was strange. 

_I found it._

Only those few words were written on the paper, and that worried him terribly. Kodlak came to adore Ellie as his daughter. She was calm but mischievous at the same time, loving and tender but brave and vicious. Any mission he gave her, all of them were successful. She always managed to make an old man like him smile a little. She even managed to make _Vilkas_ smile, and that was something to be appreciated. 

And she always wrote at least two pages when she wrote him a letter.

Vilkas and Farkas had to be told. Both of them were away in Riften, since the thieves are on the loose again, but they will have to be notified. Someone should go to Windhelm, to look for Ellie.

"Worrying again?" Tilmas voice caught him unprepared. 

He grunted something under his breath and sat down on his chair wearily. Tilma slowly came to him, wiping her hands into the white apron around her waist, and gently patted his hands. She wore a smile that made him exhale slowly but even his lips stretched a little.

"Do not worry about the girl. She knows what is good for her." Tilma said, holding his hands in hers, tenderly massaging the knuckles. One of her hands moved to his cheek, adoringly caressing his face. Kodlak moved his hand to hers, kissing her palm.

"I know. But she has no one else, just us." He muttered.

"She will come back. Do not forget that Vilkas is here, not over there." Tilma spoke again, in her gentle tone. "She wanted to make sure that the Jarl is alright, he did save her life." She added.

"She saved him as much as he did her. She shouldn't feel... "

"In debt?"

"Aye."

Tilma let out a puff of breath and laughed. 

"She is too much like you, she can't act differently." 

Kodlak took her hands and pulled her so she sat on his lap. Kodlak was still surprised that Tilma appreciated an old oaf like him. They weren't even properly wed, _because it would be foolish to wed such a stubborn man_ , she told him once. Yet she never left him. And he was forever grateful for that.

All of a sudden, Kodlak smelled something foul in the air. Being an older wolf, he knew what kind of smell is good or bad. He just knew how to divide people.   
On cue Tilma stood up and slowly went to the doors, disappearing behind them. In a moment she was back, breathless, holding a letter to her chest. Kodlak moved to her, taking in her scared form, and took the letter from her shaking hands. 

' _Kodlak Whitemane,  
In the name of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, it is with great regret that we inform you of Ellisabeth Silverhair's death.  
The deceased has bequeathed unto you a measure of inheritance in the amount of seven thousand gold pieces.  
The Jarl's court has levied an amount of two thousand gold pieces from the sum, as the lawfully and honorably due tax. The remainder has been commended unto the care of a trusted courier for deliverance.  
While all of the Jarl's court grieves with you on this day, we rejoice in the knowledge that the deceased was in possession of dear friends and wealth to communicate unto them.  
May this lawfully bestowed inheritance prove as a reminder of your enduring faith in one another, and of the Jarl's beneficence accorded unto you both._'

Kodlak stared at the letter, his own hands shaking slightly, when he noticed something wrong. There was another page, on the other side of the letter. Carefully ripping off the front side, he managed to decipher two words written with which appeared to be blood: 

_I'm alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and reading! I love you forever! ♥♥♥


	3. How it ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How her adventure ended.

Farkas and Vilkas both were breathless when they returned to Jorrvaskr with Ellie tucked in only a coat and nightgown. Her whole body shook and both brothers knew that she is going to have a high fever soon. Tilma was waiting for them with a cup of tea in hand. When she saw the brothers, how Farkas held Ellie close to him, how Vilkas looked... she wanted to cry out for Kodlak.

Instead, she motioned for both brothers to follow her down into the living quarters. Farkas marched with sure steps into Vilkas's room, and gently put Ellie on the bed. Vilkas looked lost, scared even, and that scared his brother. 

When Tilma slowly lifted the coat that Ellie was covered in with, she gasped. Bruises on her stomach were the worst. Her sides were covered in blue and black, as if somebody used her as a punching dummy. ' _Inner bleeding probably._ ' Tilma mused, seeing a slow river of blood flow from her nose and mouth. 

"There isn't much I can do for her now. I will need you to fetch me a grand healing potion. Quickly."

Farkas bolted out of the room, his thundering steps echoing through whole hall. Vilkas sat down on the ground, his helmet in his hands. Eyes tightly shut, he began muttering under his breath.

"How did you find her?" Tilma asked suddenly.

"She... she was near Whiterun. Farkas saw her first, made a beeline to her. She looked relieved to see us and then... she fell." Vilkas lowered his head, feeling ashamed. "I should've come with her. I should've... " He bit into his hand, as if to stop the words that were falling from his mouth, and kept looking at Ellie. Her thin nightgown hid only the important places, but he could see the bluish bruises on her legs and sides. It caused him great pain to see her suffering. Tilma produced a bucket with cold water and a rug, then slowly began cleaning Ellie's face of the mud.

"Do you know who did this to her?" Tilma asked.

"We do not. But it seems she never made it to Windhelm. We asked the people there, and they said that the Jarl was furious but somehow _pleased_ , since she promised to come. When we went to him, we found him in a peculiar position with one of the servant girls. Damn pig, I should've cut him where he stood." Vilkas suddenly stopped. Why would he defend Ellie's honor so readily? She is his friend, that's true, but nothing more. His beast was raging, urging him to make anyone pay for what they did to Ellie, but why? 

He was deep in thoughts, so deep he didn't notice Farkas sitting next to him, sweat sticking to his forehead. Tilma was finishing up and covered Ellie with thick blanket. She kissed her forehead, surprising both men, and went out of the room, possibly to Kodlak's. The old man was away with Skjor and Aela in Falkreath, somehow they found another werewolf there and were trying to set him free. 

Hours passed, and the only thing that was cutting the quiet was Ellie breathing slowly. Fakras was long gone from the room, instead he was sleeping in his own bed. But not Vilkas. Vilkas was sitting next to Ellie, on the ground, reading over and over the letter from the Jarl. What would he do if one day, a letter like this would get into his hands? What would he do, indeed? His nose knew that it was not the Jarl, nor his steward who wrote the letter. Someone who reeked of dead. 

"It was a surprise to find a member of a Dark brotherhood on my way to Windhelm. Someone must have nicely ask them to remove me when I decided to personally decline the Jarls offer of marriage." A voice shook him out of his thoughts. Ellie was smiling sleepily at him, hands folded on her stomach. "Seems like you realized it already, huh Vilkas?"

"You declined Ulfrics... offer?" He asks, as if not believing her. Ellie laughs a little, mindful of her injuries and nods. "Can you imagine? He wanted me to change my name! Because it sounds different, like I'm not a nord! I'll have you know that I- " Ellie stops and looks at Vilkas. He holds her hands in his, his whole body shaking. "Are you well, Vilkas?" She holds his hands a little tighter now. 

Vilkas moves to her, noses nearly touching now, when he kisses her cheek. He stays close however, watching the emotion fly in her eyes, until her face is as red as a ripe apple. "I.. what?" Stuttering, Ellie looks taken aback. "You got back, don't expect this to happen again." He muttered, too, startled by his behavior. All of a sudden, Ellie laughs her mischievous laugh and say: "Right. Because next time, you should aim properly too!" Then, quietly, she adds: "You missed my lips."

Vilkas releases a breath and grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! I love you~! ♥♥♥~!


End file.
